Raven Explains The Ajna Chakra and How We All
by Aeta Aella
Summary: Do you have a story about chakras? Do you mention Raven's chakra in your story? Do you read stories involving this?Well, Raven's here to set you straight.


Raven Explains; The Ajna Chakra and How We All Have It

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, the concept of chakra's, or anything else.

Warning: Truth

Raven walked calmly into her room, taking the lotus position on her bed. She looks directly out to the audience.

"Alright. I have an hour. Now. I hear some of you fan fiction author's have these little OC's that are related to me, or similar. You normally describe these ones as having chakras." Raven sighed, shaking her head. "Fools."

Flashback:

**_Blackfire said "Raven. I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra." Impressed, I had replied "You...know about chakras?" As not many, and certainly no one on my team, knew the first thing about them. "I got way into meditation on Altara Prime." She informed me, which did an adequate job at revealing her source of the knowledge. _**

End Flashback.

"This is where I suppose you all got your information." Raven sighed and stood up, black magic phasing Beast Boy's chalk board into her room. "Let's do a little sentence examination, shall we?"

Raven used white chalk and wrote a sentence on the board. "I like that gemstone on your Ajna Chakra." She repeated after finishing writing it down. She then underlined gemstone on. "Now, the plain facts here are: She told me she liked the gemstone _on _my Ajna Chakra. Not my Ajna Chakra. The gemstone on top of it." With an all-to-patient look, she fixes you with a stony glare. "The gemstone is not a chakra. She never said it was."

"Now. Onto the main facts. If the gemstone is not a chakra, what is?" Raven put a poster of a meditating monk onto the chalkboard. "Chakra's are points on your body thought to be nexus's of metaphysical and/or biophysical energy residing in the human body. Basically, points of energy on your body. They are aligned in an ascending column from the base of the spine to the top of the head." As Raven explained this, she used a pointer stick to draw a line over the approximate line on the figure in the poster.

"In New Age practices, each chakra is thought to be associated with a colour. The Ajna chakra, as should surprise few of you, is thought to be indigo." Raven allowed herself a small smirk. "Many people who believe in chakras and enjoy the pursuit of science point out the similarities in locations to the position and roles of chakras and certain glands in the Endocrine system."

Raven then began to list the chakras, and their abilities. She started with pointing the stick to the very tip of the monk's head. "This is the Sahasrara chakra. It's also known as the Crown Chakra. It's said to be the chakra of consciousness, the one that controls all the others. For some, it is thought to be the connection to the divine. In others words, gods and goddesses. It's symbolized by a thousand petaled lotus."

She then shifted the end to the centre of the monks forehead. The same place her gemstone rested. "This is the Ajna chakra. It's also known as the Third Eye chakra. It's the chakra of time, awareness and light. Other then that, some feel it's the chakra of Intuition and extra-sensory perception. It is symbolized by a two petaled lotus."

Raven moved her stick to the monk's throat. "This is the Vishudda chakra. Also known as the throat chakra, it is the chakra of communication and growth. Others feel it's for self-expression and speech. A lotus with sixteen petals symbolizes this chakra."

To the centre of the heart the stick was moved. "Now is the Anahata chakra, the heart chakra. In true touchy-feely fashion, it is the chakra of love, equilibrium and well-being. Also, devotion, compassion and healing. The lotus for this chakra has twelve petals."

The centre of the waist was the next stop for the pointer. "The Manipura chakra, or Solar Plexus chakra is related to energy, assimilation and digestion. To others, it's mental functioning, power, control, freedom to be oneself, and career. Ten petals on this lotus."

Now the pointed rested at the monk's…groin. "The Swadhisthana chakra, or Sacral chakra is the next one. It is the chakra of emotions, creativity and sexuality. Also, emotion, sexual energy, and creativity. The lotus for this has six petals."

"Here is the final one. The Muladhara chakra, or the base chakra is related to security, survival and also to basic human potentiality. And besides those are; instinct, survival, security. It is located at the base of the spine. The lotus here is a four petaled one."

Raven smiled slightly. "Of course, this is just a general belief about charkas. Many cultures have their own feelings, or names for chakras. Some have more, or less then these seven. All I can ask is that you remember what a chakra is, and take care to refer to it properly."

Raven leaned in slightly. "To tell you the truth…I read fanfics. And you know what? The pairings really are-"

But before Raven can divulge these precious secrets, there's a banging at the door and the screen slowly fades to black. Sorry dear readers, you're just going to have to keep on speculating.

END


End file.
